


Imagine your OTP Tumblr prompts

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Inu x Boku Secret Service | The Dog and Me Secret Service (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Two tumblr prompts for the main pairing.1. Missed Kiss - imagine person A goes to kiss person B's cheek put misses and kisses their mouth instead.2. Sitting in a tree - imagine they're in a tree and a 7 year old comes and sings the 'sitting in a tree song'
Relationships: Miketsukami Soushi/Shirakiin Ririchiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Imagine your OTP Tumblr prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little board and didn't want to plan my second series for my Blue exorcist work, so you have this.

Prompt: Missed kiss:

The afternoon had been lovely.

Ririchiyo had enjoyed the evening sun in her apartment with the windows and curtain wide open, while enjoying coffee with Miketsukami.

Ririchiyo smiled and looked over towards Miketsukami, who previously had been sitting on her sofa but was now lying across it in sleep.

Ririchiyo loved it when Miketsukami was comfortable enough around her to drop the secret service act and to instead be her boyfriend, she preferred it when he was comfortable around her.

Ririchiyo cleared away their cups and, looking back over to Miketsukami in thought, went over to her cupboard and removed a fleecy blanket in silence.

Ririchiyo carefully covered Miketsukami with the blanket, she then moved to fix a pillow under his head, while doing so she was distracted by brushing his hair out of his face whilst he slept peacefully.

She smiled again in adoration, with her bad habit she still wasn’t able to properly express her feelings for Miketsukami, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t adore him as much as he adored her.

Ririchiyo slowly leaned down, intending to give Miketsukami a kiss on his cheek as he slept, but he shifted.

Ririchiyo accidently landed her soft kiss on his mouth instead of his cheek, she quickly pulled back, her face was blushing bright red and she was so flustered.

She looked down and saw Miketsukami staring up at her with wide eyes that showed shock and devotion within.

Ririchiyo tried to stemmer out an apology but Miketsukami reached up and pulled her down for a proper kiss, laughing at his beautiful mistress.

Prompt: sitting in a tree

Miketsukami and Ririchiyo were sitting high up in a tree on the grounds of Ayakashi Kan. They weren’t hiding or doing anything suspicious, but it had come up in conversation that neither of them had ever climbed a tree before, this of course wasn’t something that either of them had any real interest in, but Ririchiyo knew why Miketsukami had never done such things and wanted to change that.

Miketsukami wasn’t fussed about not having climbed a tree, but the idea of holding his Ririchiyo close while in a secluded place and also making her happy, well he couldn’t refuse, could he?

And that was how the two of them found themselves high up the tree that they have buried their time capsules under just a year ago, what a day that was.

“Hey, you up there”.

Unfortunately, their peaceful afternoon was spoiled by the sounds of a child.

Miketsukami looked down to see Kotarou Kawasumi, Joutarou Kawasumi’s son.

The little boy was looking up at the two of them and smiling, “Is this what adults do instead of going on playgrounds?”

Ririchiyo was a little embarrassed to be found in a tree, but she laughed at the boy’s question. Miketsukami answered for her, “Sometimes yes, we can only use playgrounds when there aren’t any children”.

Kotarou was still smiling, “You two look like a mom and dad”

That made Ririchiyo flush and hide her face into Miketsukami’s shirt, he answered again, “Thank you”

Kotarou decided that his questions were enough, and tried to tease the two in the tree, “Ririchiyo and Miketsukami sitting in a tree~”

Miketsukami decided to let the boy finish his song before giving and answer.

Miketsukami smirks down at Kotarou and kissed Ririchiyo right in front of him, he then looked down and spoke, “I have already kissed Ririchiyo many times. We will be married someday, and she has promised me that one way or another there will be a baby carriage in our future”.

Ririchiyo flushed bright red and lightly hits Miketsukami ‘s chest in protest of his words.


End file.
